


Now Playing

by mylittleredgirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Fight or Flight, Gen, Imported, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl
Summary: Hoshi realizes something...





	

Title: "Now Playing"  
Rating: G  
Category: Hoshi, Travis, Trip. Gen as they come.  
Spoilers: "Fight or Flight"  
Summary: Hoshi realizes something...

It occurs to Hoshi in the middle of lunch three weeks later.

She puts down her fork and must have been in quiet thought longer than she realized, because Trip asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. Do slugs reproduce asexually?"

Trip exchanges a _look_ with Travis across the table, and Hoshi gives him a muted glare. He atones with a patient, "Why do you ask, Ensign?"

"I was just thinking about the slug we left on that Argon-rich planet a few weeks ago."

Trip pops a broccoli floret into his mouth before saying, "Slug-O? Worried he's lonely?"

Hoshi winces. "Well, that, or we might have introduced an invasive species into the planet's eco-system, if Slug-O can reproduce without a mate."

Travis shrugs. "Don't look at me. That was the only slug I've ever seen."

Trip gapes at him. "Are you _serious?_ Outside Starfleet training in San Francisco, there'd be banana slugs bigger than your hand! Did you never go hiking while you were there?"

"Guys! This might be important. Think of what could happen in a few million years!" She pushes her banana cream pie away, suddenly thinking of a giant flesh-eating slug army leaving that planet in search of food.

She didn't say her thought aloud, but something in her expression must have said _giant flesh-eating slug army_ , because Trip raised his eyebrows and said, "I think you'd better stop coming to movie night."

Travis shook his fork at Trip. "Or you could show something _other_ than monster movies once in a while."

"We've had _two_ movie nights, Travis, and 'The Blob' and 'Mothra vs. Godzilla' are _classics_."

"But in a double feature?"

Hoshi stands up. "I think I should go talk to Doctor Phlox."

Travis waves her down. "At least finish your dessert. I'm pretty sure the slugs won't have had time to evolve yet."

Trip snorts. "You don't know anything about slugs."

Hoshi pokes at her pie for a moment before Travis gasps.

Trip sighs. "What now?"

"Do you think that if the slug evolves into a new species on that planet, they'll name it after Hoshi?"

She takes a sip of orange juice and barely notices that it's reconstituted from powder. "Why would they do that?"

"Well, it was kind of your pet. And you did insist that we find a planet to drop it at."

Trip smiles a slow, wide grin. "A giant slug-monster named after Hoshi. I like it."

Travis nods. "Could work for movie night."

Hoshi glares. "Very funny, guys."

She finishes her dessert, but before going back on duty, she runs to the infirmary for emergency exobiology advice.

Captain Archer will hate having to backtrack to that planet – if Dr. Phlox determines it's necessary – but there is no _way_ she's going to be responsible for another monster movie double-feature.

*end*


End file.
